


Chasse aux cadeaux

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Et Arthur devrait arrêter de laisser traîner des objets moldus, Gen, Molly est fatiguée par ses enfants, Pire enfants de la planète et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Il était hors de question que Fred et Georges attendent le 25 Décembre pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils comptaient bien passer toute la maison au peigne fin pour mettre la main sur leur précieux objectif - tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre, tout irait bien.





	Chasse aux cadeaux

**Author's Note:**

> ET JE SUIS A L'HEURE OUI OUI OUI (pas pour longtemps mais c'est pas grave)  
> L'un de mes premiers amours de brOTP (et l'un des premiers brisés en mille morceaux), j'avais besoin de les savoir heureux à faire des bêtises dès leur plus jeune âge (petite pensée pour Ginny, qui sert juste à être dérangée)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Installés l'un en face de l'autre, Fred et Georges se fixaient avec un air de défi dans le regard. Toute la maison était endormie depuis de longues heures déjà, et les jumeaux avaient attendu ce moment toute la journée.  
\- Prêt ?  
\- Prêt !  
Les deux enfants se saisirent de leurs montres et, allumant des lampes frontales - avoir fouillé dans le bureau de papa pour trouver ces objets moldus avait été l'une de leurs meilleures idées -, ils partirent à la chasse aux cadeaux de Noël. Ils savaient pertinemment que leur mère les avait déjà acheté, la grande question était ainsi de savoir où ils avaient été dissimulés.  
Le premier à les trouver aurait le droit de les ouvrir.  
Le plus silencieusement possible, Fred et Georges se séparèrent et commencèrent à chercher méticuleusement, pièce après pièce, mais plus la nuit avançait, plus leur recherche se révélait infructueuse, à leur grand désarroi.  
Il ne leur restait qu'une pièce à fouiller : la chambre de Ginny.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de leur petite sœur qui dormait à poings fermés, espérant de toutes leurs forces que les cadeaux se trouvaient bien ici.  
Et en effet, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent quand ils virent, dans un coin de la petite pièce, une pile de cadeaux qui menaçait de s'écrouler.  
Oubliant tous leurs principes, Fred et Georges se précipitèrent et firent la course pour être le premier à avoir accès au précieux sésame - mais, dans leurs élans, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à temps et tombèrent de tout leur poids sur les paquets, qui s'effondra dans un fracas assourdissant.  
Dans son petit lit, Ginny se réveilla en hurlant.  
Quelques pièces plus loin, Molly se redressa d'un bond dans son lit :  
\- FRED ET GEORGES WEASLEY.


End file.
